


A Night In

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Jason x Roy romance.





	

Roy laughed as he pushed Jason's head away. "Stop, I'm trying to work!"

"Your just messing with your bow again." Jason smirked before going back to kissing the redhead's neck and trying to mark it. "Mm. Come on let's go to bed and relax."

"I need to get this finished before we leave tomorrow." Roy tried again to focus but ended up letting out a half moan/squeal as his boyfriend started to suck on the sensitive back of his neck. "Jason!"

"Come on, a little break?"

"Last time you said 'little break' we ended up in bed all night."

"I recall you enjoying it." Jason mumbled nuzzling the redhead's neck loving how the archer shivered and leaned against him. "Come on, you, me, take out and that cheesy movie you love so much."

"Hmm..." Roy let out leaning against him more. "Alright, but just dinner and the movie and than I have to finish this... Ah, Jay stop!"

Jason smirked as he continued to suck on the sensitive part of Roy's neck. He was going to put a new hickey there because he hadn't noticed that the old one had faded away. It was something that rarely happened as when they finally became a couple Jason had made sure to mark Roy so everyone would know to back off.

When they were out a Red Hood and Arsenal people became aware on how violent Red Hood became if Arsenal was hurt badly. OF course most of them didn't live to tell about it but the few that did straightened out their lives quickly.

Moving back Jason looked at the purple mark before kissing it. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm." Roy looked over at him smiling. "So, you said take out?"

"It's already waiting for us." Jason moved back before pulling his boyfriend up with him and wrapping his arms around him pulling the redhead's back to his chest. "Let's go."

"Are we seriously going to walk up to the bedroom like this?"

"Yep."

After eating take out, the movie half over Roy was laying curled up on Jason's chest watching his favorite movie an old black and white one where somethings made no sense. Some parts were funny because they changed things in scenes that were obvious some just plain stupid.

Roy sighed as Jason's callous hand continued to run through his hair as the other hand held his firmly. Not in a possessive way but as a way to hold on to him. A few times Jason kissed his forehead softly.

A few times Roy leaned up to kiss Jason as well on the check or the corner of his lips before slowly drifting off mumbling an 'I love you' go him and when he heard the words back he smiled contently.

\--

Jason continued to run his hands through Roy's hair enjoying this night. It had taken a while but now Jason realized how much he loved Roy and there was no way he was ever going to let go.

Looking over at the night stand where a little box was Jason reached over opening it before slipping the ring onto Roy's finger before closing his eyes to slip into sleep as well.

In the morning he was sure to waking to Roy yelling 'Yes!' and that was going to be the best dream waking up to.


End file.
